1. Field of the Invention
The invention at hand concerns a protective helmet, in particular for motorcyclists or the like, with an outer casing formed in particular as an outer shell and a lining which is accommodated in the outer casing and lines the latter at least in areas.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Protective helmets of the aforementioned type are used in many, to some extent very diverse, areas and are used in both the area of work protection as well as in the leisure and sports area as a protective head covering. In this, the essential components of a protective helmet, namely the outer casing that is formed as an outer shell as a rule and the lining, are attributed particular functions that supplement one another regardless of the field of application. The outer shell is as a rule designed to be relatively resistant to bending and serves as an outer protective sheathing of the lining as well as for introducing the impact shocks to the lining as uniformly and planarly as possible. The lining itself essentially serves to absorb and reduce the impact energy before this reaches the head of the helmet wearer. In comparison to outer shells that are relatively resistant to bending, the shell lining, as a rule, is therefore designed to be relatively unresistant to bending and relatively elastic as well as cushioning.
Apart from the special material properties that the outer shell and the shell lining of a protective helmet have, the fit of the helmet on the head of the helmet wearer is decisive for the protective effect that can be achieved with a protective helmet. The best protective effect is achieved with a fit of the protective helmet or the lining that is as close as possible. The fit of a protective helmet that is as close as possible stands in direct contrast in known protective helmets to comfort of wear. Due to the varying skull geometries of helmet wearers, a close fit is frequently possible in the case of a helmet that is manufactured in a standard size only by corresponding tight stretching of the helmet's chin strap. It's true that in many areas close fitting contact is achieved between the shell lining and the head of the helmet wearer this way. This is achieved, however, at the price that, particularly in the case of longer wear of the protective helmet, uncomfortable pressure points become noticeable, or that the helmet wearer gets a headache as a result of the increased pressure. In addition to impairing the comfort of wear, in the case of motorcyclists, this has a negative effect on driving safety.